Wedding in China
by AngelP
Summary: Yep, a wedding in China. Syaoran, our favorite hero, is getting married! And... .......... ...... ho~e...? Sakura's invited???? What's the meaning of THAT? >


*DISCLAIMERS*  
*scratches the back of her head* Mou, these are so tiring to type out and read... *sigh* oh well.  
Anyways, you all know by now that I dont own CCS, or their kawaii characters. All thanks to  
CLAMP! :D Keep up the good work!  
  
A/N: (get ready for a long pack of notes. Skip it if ya dun wanna read about my awful mandarin )  
Okay, so you're all wondering.. why is Sakura invited to Syaoran's wedding? It does sound a bit  
strange, but you'll understand (if you dont already) what's going on. So, just read on. The   
remaining notes are after the fic, with information of upcoming fics.  
Oh, by the way. I know that Syaoran's mom ends up being too kind, but who cares.  
And, there's ACTUAL CHINESE in here (yuppers, people are speaking mandarin....)   
Which also brings out the fact that this wedding definitely isnt the chinese way of doing it, if   
it's different from the american way.  
  
Okay, so here's the CHANGED version of the fic! ... well, at least language correction....  
  
Anyways, people have been complaining. Well, not complaining... Thanks to *Sky Mage* who told me   
EXACTLY how to translate these ^__^ now I can impress my chinese teacher. I've gotten better at   
mandarin.  
Speaking of mandarin, people have said that if Syaoran is in HongKong, wouldn't he be speaking  
Cantonese? Well, sure... since HK is supposed to be speaking cantonese. I don't keep up with the  
news, but I heard that they're turning the language into mandarin.. plus, Syaoran's name *IS* in  
Mandarin. And he definitely lives in HK (it doesnt say his house is out of the city in the movie  
XP). Besides, mandarin is the only language I know. I don't know cantonese. So, I'm gonna use  
mandarin :P  
For those of you who don't know, Syaoran's name means little wolf, and is spelt Xiao Lang. In  
japanese, it would be pronounced Shiaoran (it looks better without the 'hi' and with the 'y' XP).  
In Cantonese it would be Siu Lang (Syuuran).  
I guess I'm done my whining :P but people need to see my point ^^  
  
Eh, I know I haven't been around much lately. I just got lazy. I do have ideas, but then... well  
I'm editing one of Angel_M's fics as of now. So I guess she's making me not write fics til I edit  
it ^_^;;; you gotta read it though. It's good.  
  
  
Translations in these :: :: thingies.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Syaoran sat in the groom's room. There, the men from his family were helping him get ready.   
Syaoran sighed. This was not what he had in mind. It was his wedding day, and he should be happy.   
He straightened out his robes and fixed his hair, with everyone around him trying to help in some   
way.  
"Is everyone here, yet?" Syaoran asked someone.  
"No.. not everyone. The people you invited from Japan are still not here."  
Syaoran sighed again. Maybe it was better they didnt come. But.. they said they would come,   
right? He would have to wait.  
  
"HO~EEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she toppled over.  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her friend.  
"WE'RE LOST!!!" Sakura whined. "Everything is in chinese and I dont know chinese and and   
and....!!!"  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "But.... dont you remember how to get there?"  
"TOMOYO-CHAN! THAT WAS SEVERAL YEARS AGO!!!" Sakura complained. "I forgot where!"  
"That's odd.. I still remember." Tomoyo said as she looked up at the sky.  
"Then let's hurry and go! We're already late!" Sakura huffed, looking at her watch.  
"Dont worry. It's just right there." Tomoyo pointed to a somewhat large mansion.  
Sakura just looked in awe, forgetting how beautiful the place looked when she was last there.  
"Hurry, let's go!" Sakura grabbed her friend's hand and ran up the stairs.  
There, Syaoran's mom waited.  
"Hello girls. I'm so glad you could make it." She smiled at Sakura and kissed both her cheeks.  
"We're glad too. It should be a happy day for Syaoran-kun." Sakura smiled back.  
Sakura and Syaoran had been keeping in touch with eachother by phone and mail since he left to   
Hong Kong. But it was just a couple weeks ago when he said he had to break up with her. Sakura   
wasnt sad though, because of Tomoyo's wise words.   
If the one you love is happy, you should be happy no matter what the situation  
Or at least, Sakura thought she wasnt sad.  
Syaoran's mom turned to someone who was standing nearby and spoke in rapid chinese.  
Sakura just stood there, wondering what the heck they were talking about. Tomoyo just stared at   
them and said her simple "oh my.."  
"Please follow Wei-san. He will show you to your seats."  
Wei bowed and spoke in a strong chinese accent. "Please."  
Sakura and Tomoyo followed him through inside the house. In it were many chinese charms, like   
bhudda and cat statues, and many expensive chinese paintings.  
"I dont... remember all this being here..." Sakura adored the artwork.  
"They're all so pretty," Tomoyo added.  
They were led outside, where the wedding was to be held.  
"Please," Wei repeated as he showed them two seats near the front.  
Sakura and Tomoyo thanked him and sat down.  
"I wonder when it's starting...." Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
"We were late, right? It should start soon enough." Tomoyo assured.  
Sakura sat back and decided to relax, when an old lady beside her tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Ning hao, ::respectful 'Hello':: " she greeted kindly. "Jin tian wo de Xiao Lang chu xi fu!   
::Today my Little Wolf (Syaoran = Xiao Lang) is getting married!::"   
"........ Ho~e?" Sakura asked. "I dont speak chinese....."  
"Ahh! Ri ben!" She replied.  
"Ho.... ho~e...." Sakura scratched her head and tried to struggle with this conversation. She had   
NO idea where it was going.  
Then the lights went dim and someone spoke through the P.A.  
They too spoke rapid chinese.  
Sakura wondered... maybe it wouldn't have been a good idea to come.  
Then someone came out from the right, and everyone marveled his appearance.  
It was Syaoran. Wearing fancy chinese robes.  
Sakura blushed. She had only seen pictures of him by snail mail. But looking at him for the first   
time in a long time, in real life...  
She felt horrible now, that he was getting married to someone else. But... she should be happy.   
She has to be happy. She can still be his close friend, so it doesnt matter.  
Syaoran took the microphone and spoke into it, who ALSO spoke in rapid chinese. All that made   
Sakura dizzy.  
"da jia, xie xie ::Thank you, everyone:: " he finished off, and stood at the front template.  
The lights turned on again, and everyone focused at the back.  
Chinese music started to play. It was sweet and soothing. Sakura didnt need anyone to tell her   
that it was beginning.  
First came out Syaoran's mother, and then his sisters. Behind them was...  
Meiling.  
"Wow! Meiling looks so wonderful in those chinese garments!" Tomoyo whispered into Sakura's ear.   
"Remind me to make you one when we get home!"  
"Ehmm...." Sakura sweatdropped.  
They walked through the center of the yard, until they reached the template.  
After about 10 minutes of the priest preaching, Syaoran and Meiling started talking.  
Meiling was confident about the whole thing. But Syaoran's voice just shook when he talked.  
Then, the preist asked a question. Meiling replied with a "wo yuan yi. ::I do::"  
Everyone sighed with releif.  
Then, the preist asked Syaoran the same question.  
Syaoran stood silent for a few seconds.  
"Wo.... wo....................... ::I.. I...::"  
Tomoyo leaned over to Sakura. "He's having trouble saying 'I do,'"  
"How do you know?"  
"It's obvious." Tomoyo grinned.  
"Wo............... ::I...::"  
His mother walked up to his side and whispered something to him. Syaoran nodded and calmed down a   
little bit.  
Signs of irritation were felt around the room. Everyone was getting impatient of the wait.   
Then Syaoran spoke up.  
"Wo bu yao... ::I cant...::"  
Everyone gasped.  
Sakura looked around, then looked at Syaoran.  
"Wo bu yao..." he repeated. "I cant.."  
He took a quick glance at Sakura. Then he turned to the direction of the house and sped off that   
way.  
"Dui bu qi, ::I'm so sorry,::" his mother apologized to the crowd and went after him.  
"I was right," Tomoyo said.  
"Ho~e? You mean, you werent sure??" Sakura asked.  
Tomoyo nodded. "I just needed this scene to make sure what was really going on. He just said he   
cant."  
"How do you know??" Sakura asked a second time.  
"I'm guessing." Tomoyo answered.  
Everyone got up and started talking. The woman beside Sakura started to cry.  
"Do you think.... it would help if.... we went and talked to him?" Sakura asked.  
Tomoyo shrugged.  
Someone tapped Sakura on her shoulder.  
"Sakura..!" The voice said.  
Sakura turned around.  
"Meiling-chan!" Sakura said, surprised. "I'm sorry.." She said as she looked down.  
"You'd better be." Meiling replied. "You're the reason why he's acting like this."  
"Ho~e?" Sakura looked up.  
"Dont hide it, Sakura." Meiling snuffed.  
"Hide.. hide what? I was happy that you two were getting married because you two would be   
happy...."  
"That's a lie. I can see it in your eyes, Sakura. Your throat becomes sore when you see us   
together. I know that. And, I know that you would have lost your grip if we got through the   
ceremony." Meiling declared.  
"Ho... ho~e...." Sakura gasped, looking innocent.  
"it's YOUR FAULT, Sakura. He never should have invited you!" Meiling yelled as her eyes filled up   
with tears. Then she ran inside the house.  
"Poor Meiling-chan... I dont even know what she was talking about.." Sakura sighed.  
Tomoyo patted Sakura on the shoulder. "Well.. she did have some truth to what she was saying."  
"Dont start, Tomoyo... I think I've had enough confusion for a day... I need a drink.... wait   
here, Tomoyo-chan."  
That's where everyone else was headed. The frustration made them all thirsty. Sakura planned on   
following someone so she wouldnt get lost.  
But as soon as she stepped in the house...  
"It's all too big! ..... Where... where is everyone?" Sakura looked right and left, and walked   
down the hallway.  
"I wonder where the dining room is.... maybe I should go back outside...."  
Sakura faced the opposite way and started walking.  
Until someone grabbed her hand.  
Sakura almost screamed, since the grip was so sudden, and so tight. But, screaming would make   
things worse. They wouldnt let any bad people inside anyways. Sakura let the person pull her back   
into the shadows.  
"Please.. let me go back... my friend Tomoyo is waiting for me..!" Sakura pleaded quickly. She   
knew that speaking japanese wouldnt be of use, but what else was she supposed to say?  
"Daijoubu," said her stalker.  
Wait... why would a bad person say 'it's allright?' And why would a chinese person speak in   
japanese??  
And.... the voice sounded... so familiar........  
"Syaoran-kun??!" Sakura gasped.  
"Shhh, please dont talk so loud," Syaoran hissed.  
"Gomen nasai," Sakura whispered.  
"I... I dont want to marry Meiling.. I never wanted to..." Syaoran started.  
"Ho~e? Is this why you pulled me back?"  
"Yeah... because... because I feel like an idiot.. especially since I have to do this in front of   
you..."  
Sakura tried to see Syaoran in the dark, but it was almost impossible. There was no sun or light   
where they were standing, and the room was deserted.  
"What are you talking about, Syaoran-kun? It's your wedding day.." Sakura tried to calm him down.  
"Sakura... like I said..... I... I never wanted to marry Meiling.... even before I met you...   
I've always hated the idea of forced marriages..."  
"Then.. why not tell your mom?"  
"Because.. I have to carry on the Li family.... it'll be a disgrace for me to do so..." Syaoran   
sighed.  
"But doesnt that take away your freedom?" Sakura asked.  
"Of course it does.. and.. and when I have kids, I have to get them to do the same thing...   
they'll have to marry my sister's kids.. or something like that..."  
"That's gross~!" Sakura stuck out her toungue. "Why, doing that is like me marrying 'nii-chan!   
And that definitely ISNT pretty!"  
"But, you know, Sakura..." Syaoran started.  
"?.... go on...."  
"My mom likes you a lot.. so maybe..."  
"HO~EEEE!!" Sakura yelled. If there were light, you would've thought that Sakura dyed her skin   
red.  
Syaoran cupped her mouth. "Sakura!"  
Sakura took a few seconds to breathe, and calmed down. Syaoran took his hand off.  
"Syaoran-kun...."  
"Maybe my mom will say yes... but then again she still could say no...." Syaoran sighed.  
"But... ehhh... I thought we broke up..!" Sakura blushed and flailed.  
"Doesnt mean I dont love you anymore," Syaoran declared.  
Sakura stood silent for a few minutes. If she didnt do anything, many people would be either sad,   
or mad, or pissed. Especially Meiling...  
"Syaoran-kun.... I love you too.... But....."  
"But nothing... Sakura... you know what I'm going to do?" Syaoran grinned.  
"nani?"  
"If mom says no.. I'll betray the Li family."  
  
Sakura idley watched as Syaoran and his mom argued. This has gone on for 10 minutes now. Sakura   
wasnt sure if they were mad at eachother or not.. they seemed calm but raised their voices at   
times.  
  
(For the reader's sake, and my sake @_@, this whole conversation will be pure english. :P)  
"Mom, I know that you want me to marry Meiling.. to carry on the Li family. But I've told you   
before. I love someone else."  
"Xiao Lang, you know I dont want to put you in this situation. It's for carrying on the Li family,   
so we can still keep the knowledge. And you can pass down your magic powers... and keep our  
bloodline pure."  
Syaoran shook his head. "But what's the point?? I know everyone is counting on me.... but..... I   
dont love Meiling...."  
"Please... try to cope with this.... I know it's the best for everyone else.. please do this for   
their sake..."  
Syaoran looked down. "I.. I cant...."  
Syaoran's mother put her hands on his.  
"I know this is creating a lot of pressure on you... and I dont want to push you... and you didnt   
have to bring the card mistress to witness all this, even.. even if she doesnt understand what   
we're saying..."  
Syaoran looked in his mom's eyes. "Mom... do you think you'll reconsider if I tell you *who* I'm   
talking about?"  
Syaoran's mom took interest in who Syaoran was interested in.  
"I.. I'm in love with Sakura. The card mistress."  
  
Sakura, who was about to fall asleep, heard her name and a short gasp following. She opened her   
eyes to see what was going on. Syaoran and his mom were staring at her.  
Sakura's face turned a bright shade of pink. Ow, that was so embarassing... catching her when she   
was about to fall asleep.  
Syaoran approached Sakura and took her hands, and led her to the table.  
"Sakura, I have a question to ask of you." Syaoran's mom said, now speaking japanese.  
"H.. hai... what is it?"  
"You love Xiao Lang, right?"  
Sakura nodded.  
"Would you care for him if he were your husband?"  
Sakura stood silent at this question and blushed. She had no idea what to say.  
"You can take your time, Sakura..." Syaoran told her.  
"I've.. I've never actually thought of it, because.... because Syaoran had always been engaged to   
Meiling-chan... but.. but I do love Syaoran... very very much..."  
Syaoran's mother got up and smiled. "Very well. Shall we announce the changes?"  
Syaoran nodded. "Let's go."  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meiling yelled as she toppled over.  
"What's wrong, Meiling?" Tomoyo asked her friend.  
"WE'RE LOST!!!" Meiling whined. "Everything is different and I dont know what changed and and   
and....!!!"  
Tomoyo looked at Meiling. "But.... dont you remember how to get there?"  
"TOMOYO! THAT WAS SEVERAL YEARS AGO!!!" Meiling complained. "I forgot where!"  
"That's odd.. but you dont have to worry, since I know the way." Tomoyo said as she looked up at   
the sky.  
"Then let's hurry and go! We're already late!" Meiling huffed, looking at her watch.  
"Dont worry. It's just right there." Tomoyo pointed to a somewhat large house.  
Meiling just looked in awe, seeing that the house was 10x smaller than Syaoran's.  
"Hurry, let's go!" Sakura grabbed her friend's hand and ran up the pathway.  
There, Sakura's dad and Syaoran's mom waited (without the fancy chinese robes).  
"You're on time! I'm so glad you could make it." She smiled at Meiling and kissed both her cheeks.  
"We're glad too. It should be a happy day for Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled back.  
Meiling just pouted.  
Touya came out and patted Meiling on the shoulder.  
"I know how you feel. I'm not too fond of the brat either... but... it makes my sister happy..."  
Meiling looked at him and then smiled.  
"Dont worry. I'm not mad at him... I'm happy because Sakura makes him happy... but that doesnt   
mean I cant daydream anymore! Besides, I bet there's someone out there who's even COOLER than  
Syaoran-kun!"  
  
The priest took the oppertunity to talk in both chinese and japanese (which of course will be   
said once, since there's no need to say it twice).  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite these two in holy matrimony. Some of you may   
be angered that Li-san has not married to his cousin. But, fear not, for this Japanese girl also   
has part of the Li family blood line. Now, we shall get on to the wedding."  
The priest nodded at Sakura and Syaoran, so that they could say their vows.  
After exchanging their rings, the priest smiled.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr and Mrs Syaoran Li."  
Sakura and Syaoran just stared at eachother, until the priest gave the signal.  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
It wasnt long until they started kissing and ran down the red carpet in the middle of the yard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like? Please review ^^ No like? Flame or no review. :P  
  
So, everyone had a happy ending I guess.. Meiling wasnt that mad.... besides, she cant act like  
that anymore cuz she's an adult! And Sakura and Syaoran get their wedding after all... so.  
  
See you peoples later~!  
  
The Hyper Angel_P 


End file.
